Call You Mine?
by kyurakyu
Summary: "Baiklah, akan kubantu."/ "Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja?" Mata namja imut di depan Leo kembali berbinar senang. Senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya. Leo nengangguk sedikit. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Tambahnya. "Syarat? Syarat apa?"/ "Akan ku beritahu setelah aku selesai membantumu." / "Oke! Call!" Ujar Ken senang. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia telah masuk dalam perangkap Leo. Keo, LeoxKen!


Tittle: Call You Mine?

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Cha Hakyeon (N), Kim Wonshik (Ravi), Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, School Life

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Summary: "Baiklah, akan kubantu."/ "Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja?" Mata namja imut di depan Leo kembali berbinar senang. Senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya. Leo nengangguk sedikit. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Tambahnya. "Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Ken bingung, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Akan ku beritahu setelah aku selesai membantumu." / "Oke! Call!" Ujar Ken senang. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia telah masuk dalam perangkap Leo.

Happy Reading~~

~Keo~

 _Can I_ _call you my everything, call you my baby  
You're the only one who runs my world_

~Keo~

 **Author's POV**

Ken menggerutu sebal. Tangan putihnya memegang alat pel dan sebuah ember berisi air yang tadi sudah diambilnya dari gudang. Hari ini ia menerima hukuman dari salah satu gurunya karna tadi tidak mengumpulkan PR. Ia sudah mengerjakannya kok, hanya saja ketinggalan di meja belajarnya. Dan yaa, guru killer yang bahkan belum juga memiliki pacar di usianya yang hampir kepala empat, tak kan memberikan toleransi pada Ken, murid pintar kesayangannya sekalipun.

"Dasar perjaka tua! Liat saja, aku tak akan mau jika di minta menjadi asisten untuk kelas musiknya lagi. Enak saja dia menghukumku hanya karna tugas yang ketinggalan!" Sungutnya. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut lucu.

Mata bulatnya membesar saat ia menyadari betapa kotor dan berantakannya lapangan basket indor di sekolahnya.

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa mereka bahkan tidak mau membuang sampah botol minum mereka sih?! Memangnya tangan mereka untuk apa?!" Namja imut itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 4 sore. Ia harus bergegas atau akan kemalaman di sekolah yang mulai sepi ini.

~Keo~

 **30 menit kemudian.**

"Arghh! Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah!" Rajuknya. Gagang pel yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk membersihkan lantai lapangan basket sudah ia banting sebal.

"Tapi nanti si perjaka tua itu marah.." di ambilnya lagi gagang pel di depannya.

"Tapi aku sudah lelahhhh~" rajuknya lucu. Tubuhnya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan sebal.

"Tapi nanti hukumanku di tambah.."

"Tapi.. eomma.. aku mau pulang.. hueee T.T"

Ken mendudukkan dirinya, dibuangnya gagang pel yang sedari tadi di pegangnya saat pergolakan monolognya. Rengekannya menggema.

"Berisik!"

"Kyaaa! Ada hantuuuuu~~ hueee eommaaa T.T"

Rengekan Ken semakin menjadi kala mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya.

"Hantu jangan mendekat! Dagingnya Ken tidak enak!"

Namun suara derap kaki itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hueeee... eomma... Kalau kau terus mendekat, Ken gigit nanti!" Ancamnya mengundang kekehan lucu dari sosok yang kini telah berada tepat di belakang Ken.

"Hey!"

"Kyaaa!" Mata Ken memejam erat saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Dan teriakan itu pun berhenti ketika sebuah tangan menbekap mulut Ken.

"Shut! Diam! Kenapa kau berisik sekali sih?"

"Hmmpphh.. hmmphhh.."

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis saat menangkap delikan sebal dari mata berbinar itu.

"Aww! Yak, kau!" Dan bekapan itu pun terlepas.

Ken segera berdiri menjauh. Tangannya di pinggang, menatap sebal pada sosok namja di depannya yang kini tengah sibuk mengurusi telapak tangannya yang sakit karna gigitan Ken.

"Kenapa kau malah menggigitku sih?" Tanyanya setelah rasa sakitnya berkurang.

Ken yang sedari tadi tidak tahu siapa namja di depannya ini, matanya kini membulat sempurna kala melihat sosok yang tengah menatapnya kesal.

 _'OH MY! DEMI APA ITU JUNG LEO?!'_ Jerit innernya.

"Hey!"

 _'ASTAGA! AKU TELAH MENGGIGIT TELAPAK TANGAN JUNG LEO! JUNG_ _LEO_ _, DAN KAU MENGGIGITNYA KEN?! DASAR_ _BODOH_ _!_ _!'_

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya Leo yang mulai bingung akan namja imut di depannya ini. Bagaimana ia tak bingung, jika tadi berkacak pinggang, tatapan marah dan menghakimi. Kini namja imut itu malah bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri, mukanya keruh, dan tangannya memukuli kepalanya. Seakan menyesali sesuatu.

"Hey!"

Ken terkesiap saat Leo kembali memanggilnya. Ia melirik kedua tangan yang kini ada di bahunya. Kemudian berganti lagi pada namja yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kau.. Jung.. Leo?" Tanya Ken takut-takut.

Smirk tipis terpatri di bibir Leo kala melihat ekspresi Ken yang seperti anak anjing yang tengah ditatap oleh pemangsanya.

"Ya, aku Jung Leo." Jawabnya tenang.

Sebuah pout imut terbentuk seketika di bibir Ken. "Maafkan Ken yaa.."

 _'Uhh.. kenapa di_ _a_ _begitu imut..'_ inner Leo kala Ken menatapnya dengan puppy eyesnya.

Leo tersenyum. "Siapa juga yang mau memarahimu. Aku kesini tadi karna mendengar suara berisikmu, dan ku lihat kau sepertinya butuh bantuan."

"Kau mau membantuku?" Kedua manik itu kini berbinar senang menatap Leo.

Namja yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya itu berkedip beberapa kali. _'Uh! Dia benar-benar mengujiku! Tahan Leo.. tahan..'_

"Ya, aku tadi sih berniat untuk menawarimu bantuan. Tapi kau malah menggigitku dan.. kini aku berubah pikiran." Goda Leo.

"Ayolahhh.. kan aku sudah minta maaf.." bujuk Ken masih dengan pout imutnya.

Sebuah pemikiran muncul di benak Leo, menciptakan smirk indah yang membuat para fansnya pastinya akan berteriak histeris jika melihatnya.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu."

"Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja? Jinjja?" Mata namja di depan Leo kembali berbinar senang. Senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya.

Leo nengangguk sedikit. "Tapi ada syaratnya." Tambahnya.

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Ken bingung, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Akan ku beritahu setelah aku selesai membantumu."

"Oke! Call!" Ujar Ken senang. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa ia telah masuk dalam perangkap Leo.

Mereka pun akhirnya membersihkan lapangan basket indoor itu bersama. Ya, meskipun hampir semuanya Leo yang mengerjakan, dan Ken, ia hanya bekeliaran kesana kemari. Tapi Leo bukannya memarahainya, ia malah tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Ken yang lebih mirip dengan anak TK dibandingkan anak SMA.

"Leo... aku lelahhh.." rengek Ken.

Bagaimana tidak lelah jika kau sedari tadi hanya berlarian saja, piker Leo.

"Ya sudah sana istirahat saja, lagipula ini tinggal sedikit lagi. Biar aku saja."

"Yeay! Thank you Leo!" Soraknya. Ia berlari senang menuju pinggir lapangan dimana tasnya terletak. Alisnya mengeryit kala melihat sebuah tas lainnya di samping tasnya _. 'Ah, mungkin tas Leo'_ pikirnya.

Dibukanya tas miliknya, mengambil sebuah susu strawberry yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam tasnya. Dipandangnya Leo yang kini tengah mengepel lantai masih sambil menyeruput susu ditangannya.

Ah! Ken menghentikan aktifitas minumnya kala ia mengingat sesuatu. Hal langka seperti ini –Leo mengepel– harus ia abadikan. Di raihnya handphonenya di tasnya. Segera ia mengabadikan Leo.

"Duhhh.. atlit sepakbola kebanggaan sekolah memang berbeda yaa. Bahkan saat mengepel begitupun, dia masih tetap tampan dan keren.." puja Ken saat mengamati hasil bidikannya.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Kyaa! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Sungutnya yang ditanggapi kekehan oleh Leo dan dibalas tatapan sebal dari Ken.

"Kau sedang apa?" Ulang Leo.

"Ah! Tidak! Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Kilah Ken. Segera dimasukkan handphone nya ke dalam sakunya. Bisa gawat jika Leo mengetahui ia diam-diam memotretnya.

Leo hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ken.

"Aku lelah. " gumam Leo.

"Ini! Kau pasti haus!" Ken menyodorkan susu miliknya yang kini tinggal setengah. Jarang-jarang ia mau berbagi salah satu minuman favoritnya itu. Terlebih jika hanya tinggal sebotol.

Leo mengambil susu itu, kebetulan ia sedang haus dan lumayan kan, bisa merasakan ciuman tidak langsung dengan Ken –eh.

"Gomawo." Tangannya mengacak rambut Ken, menciptakan semburat pink cantik di kedua pipi chubby Ken.

"Oh iya, syarat yang kau bilang tadi apa?" Ujar Ken memecah keheningan.

Leo yang tengah menyeruput susu di tangannya pun menghentikan minumnya. Dahaganya juga telah terpenuhi. Diberikannya kembali botol susu yang masih ada isinya itu pada Ken dan disambut bahagia oleh namja imut itu.

"Aku ada dua syarat. Yang pertama, aku mau kita berselca."

"Mwo?" Tanya Ken. Apa iya salah dengar? Jung Leo, atlit sepakbola kebanggaan sekolah ingin berselca dengannya yang hanya murid biasa.

"Aku mau kita berselca."

"Kita? Kau.. ingin berselca.. dengan.. ku?"

Leo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Meskipun ia masih bingung alasan dari Leo ingin berselca dengannya, tapi tak apalah. Toh syaratnya hanya selca. Dan Ken juga pastinya beruntung bisa berselca dengan _the most wanted_ namja di sekolahnya. Ia akan memasang foto mereka pada seluruh foto profil akun media sosialnya, biar para yeoja dan namja uke iri dengannya. Ia terkekeh membayangkannya, yang mengundang tatapan bingung dari Leo.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Ajak Ken.

Ia terlalu bahagia karna akan berselca dengan seorang Jung Leo hingga tak menyadari bahwa Leo tengah tersenyum iblis.

 _'Sebentar lagi..'_ inner Leo.

Leo mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan bersiap untuk membidik mereka berdua. Keduanya tampak serasi di kamera dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sudah beberapa foto mereka dapat, dan entah mengapa pose mereka terlihat makin intim. Yang awalnya hanya duduk berdampingan, kini satu tangan Leo yang bebas telah merangkul bahu Ken posesif. Ken sih biasa-biasa saja, hingga bisikan itu terdengar ditelinganya.

"Syarat kedua, kau jadi milikku!"

Mata Ken melotot kaget, sontak ia menengok dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Leo yang sangat dekat, bahkan hidung mancung mereka telah bersentuhan.

"Kau jadi milikku, Kennie!" Deklarasi Leo lagi, ucapannya terdengar lembut namun tegas, seolah tak membiarkan siapapun untuk membantah, bahkan Ken sekalipun.

"Aku.."

"Kau mencintaiku!" Potong Leo yang sukses membuat kedua mata yang telah membesar itu semakin besar saja.

"Leo.. aku.."

Dan lagi-lagi Leo memotong perkataan Ken. Namun kini, bukan dengan ucapannya. Namun dengan benda kenyal yang telah menempel sempurna di bibir tebal Ken. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun Leo yang sedari tadi sudah tak tahan setiap melihat poutan imut Ken, pun segera melumat bibir itu, atas dan bawah bergantian.

"Balas aku.." bisiknya tepat di depan bibir Ken, karna dirasanya Ken hanya diam dalam kekagetannya. Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu.

Ken yang sedari tadi masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pun akhirnya memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Leo yang memabukkan.

Leo tersenyum kala merasakan balasan Ken, meskipun masih terlihat ragu. Senyumnya makin mengembang kala merasakan kedua tangan Ken yang kini tengah berada di lehernya.

Diletakkannya handphonenya di lantai. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang Ken, mengangkat namja imut itu hingga kini berada di atas pangkuannya. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

Ken memukul dada Leo kala merasakan ia butuh oksigen, membuat namja yang seakan masih belum puas dengan bibir Ken pun dengan terpaksa melepasnya.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Leo tersenyum melihat Ken yang sibuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Lirihnya dan diakhiri kecupan di bibir Ken yang terlihat lebih tebal karna membengkak, menciptakan semburat merah di kedua pipi Ken.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita segera pulang." Ajak Leo. Ia mengangkat tubuh Ken dan mendudukkannya di lantai sebelum bangkit dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ken. Namja imut yang tengah sibuk dengan keterkejutan dan wajah meronanya, hanya menyambut uluran tangan Leo tanpa kata-kata.

Koridor itu sepi, jelas saja sudah hampir jam 6 sore dan siapa yang mau di sekolah pada saat menjelang malam begini. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, lebih tepatnya Leo yang menggandeng tangan Ken, karna namja imut itu hanya berjalan sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya, membuat Leo mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Leo.." panggil Ken pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di lapangan basket? Bukankah kau harusnya berlatih sepakbola tadi?"

 _Dia baru sadar, hu_ _h?_ Pikirnya.

"Aku mengikutimu."

Ken sontak mengangkat kepalanya kala mendengar jawaban itu dan menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Leo mau tak mau juga turut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tadi baru saja mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk latihan dari ruang perlengkapan dan melihatmu. Namun kau mungkin tidak menyadari ku ikuti karna terlalu sibuk menggerutu dan mengumpati Lee Saem –guru yang memberikan hukuman pada Ken–."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kita kan tidak saling kenal!"

"Karna aku mau." Dan jawaban Leo sukses membentuk pout imut di bibir Ken.

Chu~

"Jangan mempout imut begitu, atau aku akan menciummu, Baby." Bisik Leo, membuat wajah Ken semakin memerah.

Leo kembali berjalan, diikuti Ken. "Lagipula aku sudah mengenalmu."

Dahi Ken mengeryit mendengarnya. "Kau pernah memberikan ini padaku dulu saat aku terluka pada saat latihan." Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah plester chopper yang menempel apik di case belakang handphonenya.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" Tanya Ken tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, jika di depannya kini ada sebuah plester bergambar chopper yang dulu sempat ia berikan pada Leo yang datang ke ruang kesehatan karna terluka pada saat latihan yang kebetulan Ken sedang disana karna mengambil beberapa obat untuk temannya yang sakit. Tapi itu dulu... saat Ken dan Leo baru saja memasuki SMA dan sudah 2 tahun lamanya.

Dan Leo hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ken karna kini mereka telah sampai dimana mobil Leo terparkir.

~Keo~

Ken berguling-guling di atas kasurnya. Ia sungguh bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi tadi sore padanya. Duh, Leo bilang kalau ia mencintainya, dan Ken milik Leo. Tapi, namja dingin itu kan tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Lalu, apa arti ciuman mereka tadi? Nah kan pipi Ken kembali memanas setiap mengingat betapa panasnya ciuman pertamanya yang tadi mereka lakukan.

Apa ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Leo? Apa ia dijadikan bahan taruhan? Pikir Ken. Tapi setahunya Leo bukan orang seperti itu. Eh, tapi kan mereka tidak saling mengenal, hanya sekedar tahu nama dan sosok saja.

"Ahhh! Molla! Molla!" Sebalnya. Ia kembali berguling-guling sembari memeluk boneka chopper kesayangannya.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah bunyi notifikasi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Di raihnya handphone di atas nakas. Masih dengan posisi berbaring malas-malasan ia membuka handphone touch screen miliknya. Sebuah pemberitahuan dari salah satu akun media sosialnya, instagram.

 _Leo_jungtw tagged you in a photo_

"Ini kan akun instagramnya Leo. Apa ya yang dia tag?" Bingung Ken. Segera di klik notifikasi tersebut. Dan seketika layarnya berganti dengan akun Leo yang mengunggah sebuah foto.

"Duh, kenapa lelet sekali sih?!" Sungut Ken karna loading foto yang lama.

Matanya berbinar senang kala foto itu sudah nampak seluruhnya. Namun binar senang itu segera berganti dengan mata membulat kaget dan mulut yang membuka.

"ASTAGA!" Pekiknya. Ia kembali mengamati empat foto yang digabung menjadi satu itu dengan seksama.

Ya, itu benar dirinya. Kenapa ia tidak sadar saat Leo mengambil foto itu? Monolognya dalam hati.

Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, muncul notifikasi lain di handphonenya. Kali ini dari line grup gengnya.

 _Hakyeon_N : Kau jadian dengan Leo? Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?_

 _Ravi_Kim : Ken! Kau harus mentraktir kami jangan lupa!_

 _HyukHS : Ya ampun! Akhirnya kau tidak menjomblo lagi! Tapi dengan Leo? Yang benar saja!_

 _Hakyeon_N : Kau mimpi apa bisa jadian dengan namja hot itu?_

Ken memijat pelipisnya pening. Belum sampai semenit Leo mengunggah foto itu dan ketiga sahabatnya sudah menanyainya terus-terusan. Ya, Ken sadar sih. Semuanya juga pasti akan menterornya dengan seribu pertanyaan kala melihat foto itu.

Lagi-lagi Ken menatap keempat foto tersebut. Tapi lucu juga ya, pikirnya. Foto pertama ada Ken dan Leo yang menatap kearah kamera sembari tersenyum, tangan Leo merangkul Ken. Foto kedua, mata Ken membulat kaget sedangkan Leo seakan tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Foto ketiga ia menengok ke arah Leo yang tengah menatapnya, dan hidung merka bersentuhan. Foto keempat sukses membuat rona pink yang ada di pipi Ken, berubah menjadi merah karna di foto itu, terlihat Leo yang menciumnya dan ia yang menutup matanya. Matanya berganti pada caption yang Leo cantumkan.

 _"Don't you dare to touch him, cause he's mine!"_

Leo yang posesif, tapi Ken suka!

 _Ting!_

Sebuah notifikasi masuk.

 _Leo_Jung : You are mine and there is no way Lee Ken to escape from Jung Leo. Love you, darl!_

Ken menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum.

~Keo~

Dilain tempat, Leo tersenyum memandangi foto yang baru saja ia unggah. Telah banyak komentar yang mengucapkan selamat dan betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan seorang Lee Ken, namja uke yang selama ini diam-diam banyak digilai oleh para seme.

 _Ting!_

Sebuah notifikasi masuk.

 _Keken_0406 tagged you in a photo._

Hati Leo berdebar keras. Duh, apa ya kira-kira yang di upload oleh namja yang sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya ini.

Di kliknya notifikasi itu dengan tak sabar. Untungnya koneksinya sedang bagus sehingga ia tak perlu menunggu lama hingga foto itu nampak sempurna.

Sebuah foto yang membuat perasaan senang membuncah di hatinya. Foto Ken yang tengah tersenyum imut, semburat pink nampak di kedua pipinya, ia memakai piyama chopper lucu miliknya, dengan sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan kertas putih yang menggantung di lehernya, seperti kalung. "Reserved by Jung Leo" itu kalimat yang tertulis di kertas putih tersebut. Senyum Leo makin mengembang kala membaca caption Ken.

" _I'm yours!"_

Oh! Ia sangat ingin mencium namja imut itu sekarang. Membuatnya kehabisan nafas sepertinya menarik.

Segera diraihnya kunci mobil dan jarinya menelusuri kontak di handphonenya dan memencet tanda panggil. Teleponnya tersambung dan segera di angkat.

"Leo?" Suara Ken di seberang sana semakin membuat Leo gemas.

"Aku ke rumahmu sekarang, nanti kau keluar, oke?"

"Ini sudah malam. Kau mau apa kemari? Besok pagi saja." Ujar Ken. Ia hanya belum sanggup bertemu dengan Leo karna foto yang di unggahnya barusan.

"I wanna kiss you so bad, Love!" Jawab Leo setengah memekik.

Ken melotot kaget awalnya, namun segera berganti menjadi senyum manis kala mendengar betapa frustasinya Leo menginginkannya.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Kau hati-hati saja, Sayang. Tidak perlu terburu-buru karna aku tak akan kemana-mana!" Goda Ken.

Dan dengan itu, Leo memelankan laju mobilnya. Yaa, ia juga tak mau terjadi apa-apa di jalan.

"Oke, Love. See you soon! I love you!" Tutup Leo.

"Love you too, Leo!"

Telpon pun terputus. Dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah keduanya.

END

Heyhooo~~ Kyura is back! Kali ini aku bawa oneshoot Keo (tapi aku gak yakin ini oneshoot atau cuma ficlet, kekeke). Awalnya sih mau ngelanjutin If, cuma entah kenapa malah jadi buat fanfic baru-_-

Okee, pokoknya aku mau say thanks buat para riders dan reviewers nya If~ ^^ Dan semoga fanfic kali ini gak mengecewakan yaaa^^

Ditunggu reviewsnya ya guys~~ Thanks for reading~~ ^^


End file.
